


A Little Big Dance

by rambly_oregano



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST! ANGST! ANGST!, Aftermath, Angst, Anxeity, Attempt at Humor, Concerts, Downplaying, Eventual Fluff, Irrationality, Kidnapping, M/M, Murderers, Other, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rumors, Self-Esteem Issues, Triggers, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambly_oregano/pseuds/rambly_oregano
Summary: Dream, Blue and Ink go to a multiversal concert, starring an artist that's from an entire other multiverse. It's all so new, especially when someone - or someone's- cross paths with them. The question is, if the night will go well, or if it will go down the toilet. And what's the aftermath of one too many drinks..?[Discontinued]
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. A Rumor..?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey! Welcome to my first public fanfic!  
> I appreciate comments more than kudos, so if you have time, I need some constructive criticism plz

As Ink searched the AUs of his Multiverse for trouble, he came across a little rumor. Well, actually it was a HUGE rumor, one that exploded in the millions of AUs seemingly overnight. Ink was interested, not only because the rumor was of a concert, but because of the person hosting it. Some strange being from another Multiverse, and that was where the rumor seemed to get unstable. No name, no description, no age, no nothing. Just someone. 

He entered the Omega Timeline, despite his hatred for white, but instead of focusing on that accursed color, he couldn't help but listen to the gossip and pause, amazed at how consistent the information was. He shook his head, continuing his search for the one being who could help him figure out maybe a sliver of information that was 100% true, not just the unreliable gossip he would have to sift through without them. He passed Sans after Frisk after Papyrus after King and Queen, but he just could not find that damned-

Oh. There they were. The gray and black child was standing in a crowd of shouting and... angry, Ink decided, monsters and humans. They didn't chant any mantras as one would expect, but they all were shouting something. Ink took his time winding through the aggressive group, taking care not to hurt anyone despite having to shove his way into the center. "O-oh, thank the HEAVENS you're here Ink!" Core gasped, their hollow eyes creasing in utter relief as Ink popped into the small circle Core was trapped in. Ink smiled, happy to see Core.

"Yeah, well I'm glad I found you, because as life has it I've got a question." Some people where daring to try to yank Ink away from Core, to which Ink slapped their hands and claws away, glaring threateningly at them, to which they sourly shouted and yelled in response. "Ok, nevermind, three questions. Three." Ink raised his voice a little, doubting Core could hear him if he were to speak normally. 

Core smiled patiently. "Alright. Could you take care of my little, um, predicament first?" Ink chuckled, unsheathing his handy dandy brush, making a portal in front of them. Core jumped in first, Ink following them, closing the portal before any ticked people managed to stampede on over in the AU. Speaking of which, it was the beloved OuterTale, one of the more popular AUs among the Multiverse. Ink could understand as to why though, since OuterTale was beautiful and calming. Core sighed, sitting down on the small floating island rock. Ink sat down beside them, his eye lights flickering with relief and curiosity. 

"First question, what the heck was their problem?" Ink asked, genuinely sounding frustrated for once, albeit mildly. Core sighed yet again, cupping their forehead in their small hands, looking and sounding defeated. "Because of a rumor that I have been looking into, that group is particularly angry with the fact that we are just letting someone in our Multiverse that we don't even know for a concert we can't be sure even exists. I'm feeling... impatient, and I hate it," Core explained. 

Ink was surprised yet again. Core, one of the most patient people Ink has ever met, was getting impatient now. All because of some concert. Ink couldn't lie, he wanted to go to that concert if it really existed, but he didn't know if it was dangerous, and he knew nothing about the other Multiverse that this proclaimed person is said to have originated. 

Ink took a deep breath, looked over at Core, and asked sternly, almost barking out an order. "Can you get me all information about this concert and deliver it to the HQ tomorrow?" Core nodded, sensing the order. "I'll get it done in a giffy."  
"Core. Since when did you not get a panic attack after being in a crowd for so long?"

~~~[]~~~

Dream heard about the rumor from DanceTale. As far as music and culture went, DanceTale was Dream's favorite place to be if he wanted to escape the stresses of being a "Star Sans". However it seemed that this time there was a new pressure, one huge thing taking the place by storm. What caught Dream's attention at first and even now was the sheer volume of people talking about the concert. Dream had to ask, what was the big deal? Why in the stars were to many people wanting to go?

He jogged over to this universe's Sans, who was stretching for what seemed like training. "heya dream," he greeted, smiling at the positive aura. Dream grinned, "Nice to see you Dance. I have a question, if that's not too much to ask." Dance chuckled at the most likely unintentional and stupid pun, but replied, "shoot for it dude." 

"What can you tell me about this multiversal concert? I'm afraid I'm terribly uninformed, haha." Dream smiled patiently, awaiting an answer as Dance took a moment to think. Dance tapped his jaw in thought. "the only thing that i can say for sure is that whatever this is is hosted by someone not from this multiverse. no idea who though. maybe ink can tell you more?" Dream thought for a moment, dumbfounded in a way. How could Dream forget? Ink was probably all over it by now! "Oh my stars Dance, I can't believe I never thought of that before! I'll ask him right away! Thanks for the pointer, I owe ya one." Dance chuckled as Dream jumped away into another AU. Dance blushed mildly. Dream was so amazing, so positive. He'd never remember a copy like Dance for long, never in a milennia.

Dance went back to stretching, turning on the radio. People talking about the concert left and right, gossip and rumors running rampant. Dance wanted nothing more than a solid time and place, but no one talked about that. No one.

Dream landed in OuterTale, of course. Either Ink was here or in the Doodle Sphere. He never went into the Omega Timeline unless there was an emergency, and if there was an emergency he would have called Dream and Blue. But the was no call, not a word from Ink. He wouldn't risk panicking in public, right..?

Well, whatever the case, Dream found Ink talking to... Core Frisk... on a remote island in the middle of nowhere. Dream didn't like Core all that much, although he'd never admit it. It unnerves Dream that he can never sense any emotion coming from the little human, which both annoys him and worries him. Were they bottling it up or could they even feel? Why do they look like they should feel hollow? Do they feel hollow? So many questions ran through Dream's skull every time he saw Core. 

Nonetheless, Dream ushered over to them, in hearing range as he heard a sentence come from Ink, who was facing away from Dream. "Since when did you not get a panic attack after being in a crowd for so long?" Dream froze, ducking behind a large boulder. What? Panic attack? Did Core have claustrophobia or haphephobia or something? Why would they-

"And why didn't you freak out after being in a place that's practically only white?" Core shot back, sounding uncharacteristic. Dream flinched. Did they go in the AntiVoid? No, there are no crowds there. The Omega Timeline? But Ink didn't call the others... didn't call Dream.

"Well in my defense I was a little preoccupied with that rumor. It's interesting but I'm worried and I don't want anyone to go just in case it's a trap plus I don't know when or where it's supposed to be-" "You're rambling." "Sorry, but you get me right?" Core nodded. "The Protector's job, I know. I think the consert will be a good idea though, you need to unwind with people, not just drawing." Ink flustered at that, feeling embarrassed about drawing, plus Core mentioning it. "Yeah yeah..." 

"But it's not just about me," Ink sighed. "If the Dark Sanses go there and start a riot..." Dream blinked, suddenly feeling guilty. How could he have forgotten that? Dream suddenly became aware of the strong negative emotions coming from not only himself, but from the two in front of him. It hurt, and he couldn't just ignore it like normal. Ink was stressed and worried out of his mind, Core was... Dream paused in realization. He could sense Core! His demeanor immediately improved, reducing the pain.

"Funny how someone's pain could make the God of Positivity feel so good," a baritone voice chuckled in the space. Ink and Core froze, Dream brandished his bow and arrow, ready for an attack, still hidden from Ink's view. Damn you Nightmare! Dream growled in his mind. 

"God of... DREAM WHAT THE FREAK." Ink's voice went from mildly confused to surprisingly ticked real fast. Dream jumped out from his cover, sliding over to Ink, who was now standing protectively over Core with his brush in hand. Dream scowled. "I'll explain later," he mumbled. "You'd better."

Nightmare materialized right before their eyes, from a shadow of course. The tall goopy skeleton walked leisurely over to the small group. His eye was devoid of emotion as always, his posture relaxed and nonthreatening if it weren't for the long powerful tentacles twitching on his back. The King of Negativity stood about two meters away, showing no signs of aggression, but no sign of backing down. His grin was as sharp and as cruel as ever. 

"Go back to where you came, Nightmare," Ink hissed, his eye lights flaring in a dangerous maroon. Nightmare put his clawed phalanges up, as if he were caught by the nonexistent police force. "Hey, hey, chill. Just need to ask a favor." Dream glared, but Ink had to hold in a fit of laughter. "Why would we help?" Nightmare shrugged, putting his hands back in his pockets. "I heard a little rumor, and I want more info."

Ink rolled his eyes, not buying the story. "Why does this even concern you?" Ink jabbed, getting angry and hoping to make Nightmare uncomfortable. It... didn't work. Nightmare fed off of the negative energy, cocking a brow. "Uh... rude? I just wanna know." Dream sighed, letting in. Why oh why was he so weak when it came to his brother? 

"We don't know much, just about the concert and nothing much else," Dream answered truthfully. Ink stared daggers at Dream, as he growled, "Dream.." Dream put his bow and arrow away, looking back at Ink, and replied with a sassy monotone nod, "Ink."

Nightmare rolled his eye light at the display. It was familiar, but he'd never admit it. His gang made similar interactions, quite often. But it was a confirmation that Dream released some true information, at least. Nightmare opened a portal, to which Killer and Cross came out, carrying...

"BLUE!" Ink and Dream shouted simultaneously. Killer glanced at the two, stating, "Attack us and we won't hesitate to kill Blue." Ink huffed, as Core whispered something to Ink. Ink nodded, making a portal and then sticking his brush back on his back. Core jumped in the portal and disappeared. 

Killer and Cross untied Blue quickly, starting to get uncomfortable being around all three Star Sanses at once. Blue gasped as they undid the rope around his mouth. "You could have made it a bit looser!" Killer smirked, chuckling. "And risk you getting out? Fat fucking chance." Killer took out his knife, to which Ink had to resist the urge to smash Killer's skull in the ground, and Killer cut the rest of the rope off. Blue stood up, brushing himself off. He walked cautiously back over to Ink and Dream, to which Ink just stared open mouthed at the three Dark Sanses. "Why did you kidnap Blue if you didn't even threaten us?!" Ink screeched.

Nightmare grinned. "Backup plan." All six went back to their respective HQs. And Core? They were scribbling every rumor down, in every timeline, trying to find a constant or a source, and it would take a long time before either side would find much else out about this concert and it's host. Or, as the constant says, the hostess.


	2. Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos breaks out. It's only 6:30.

The loud, repetitive beeping of the alarm shook Ink out of his slumber. He didn't dare open his eyes, his head felt too groggy and hazy to even think about properly waking up, however his alarm didn't fail its job of annoying him awake. Despite having no true emotions and having to rely on bottles of paint to feel, Ink made it day to day acting - almost - like a normal monster. He was happy, sassy, bright, he got annoyed _very_ easily, and... he was forgetful. Was that an emotion? Ink didn't know, no one ever told him. No one explained exactly what feelings were to him. Since he FELT forgetful, he just assumed it was a feeling everyone got, just like happiness or sadness or whatever else.

Ink opened his eyes to a ceiling marbled silver and gold and walls filled with papers and ideas, sketches mostly. Color peeked through every few inches, giving the room an incomplete feeling and giving Ink the adequate motivation to get up. He hated incomplete things, hated the way it made his head ache and his spine tingle and his chest tighten. He switched the alarm off, wincing at the bright red colored numbers. 6:30. He slid his legs off the bed onto the hardwood floor, not bothering to make the bed. By his logic he was going to sleep in it again in a few hours and felt no reason to waste time on tidying it. Although it was quite contradictory to his hate of incompletion, Ink just didn't have the energy to care about the bed. It wasn't like magic or a drawing; sometimes it doesn't do what you want it to. Some days the fabric is just wrinkly, for example.

He stood up slowly, careful to not jostle his skull too much, and wove his way through the stacks of notebooks and papers and whatnot, careful not to knock anything over as he made his way to the door, the only think uncovered by paper. He took his sash off of the hanger set off to the side and made his way through the house to the living room. It was empty.

Ink was then hit with the memory of the previous night, realizing his mistake far to late.

  
Meanwhile, Blue was already awake in his tidy room, silently scribbling away ideas and plans at his large desk. He rarely needed sleep and he considered himself lucky, for the most part. He had only slept 3 hours the night before, but he didn't dare go to the kitchen or turn on any significant light source, in case Dream was awake. Dream was like an older and overprotective sibling, however Blue refrained from considering Dream a brother.

He wrote down idea after idea, answer after question, in beautiful cursive handwriting. He was almost done when a soft alarm went off in his pocket. He took out his rather modern phone, shutting off the buzzing immediately. He sighed softly, looking at the time. 6:30 already. Unlike the other Star Sanses and despite what people thought about Blue, he preferred to keep his phone on a dark setting and color scheme. In fact, most objects in his room where either a soft neutral color or a darker color. His eyes didn't burn that way.

He stood up, putting his pen down and pulling out a sweatshirt to wear instead of a tang top. It reminded him of his battle body. He never put it on anymore. He was pretty sure he burned it or at least tossed it. In the past. He shook his head, pulling the grey article of clothing over his skull and left the room soundlessly. He wasn't in the mood to get snapped at by either of his teammates, and no amount of them saving him could put him in the mood for that.

He stopped before going into the living room, taking a second to stop and self reflect. He was still riled up from being kidnapped just two days ago, plus last night's argument between Dream and Ink, and he needed some time to calm himself. He couldn't go into battle like this or even simply have a civilized discussion without his survival instincts kicking in. He had to tell Ink and Dream about it but he had no idea how the two would react. He wanted to put it off but if something happened than he would have no choice. Despite this, he decided to wait. 

Blue casually strolled into the room, sitting down besides Ink on the couch, who seemed to be just... blah. "Mornin' Blue," Ink mumbled with a sour biting tone. "Good morning, Ink. Did you sleep well?" Blue inquired softly, keeping his naturally attention seeking voice low. Ink let out a 'hmpf', and let his head flop backwards. "I got sleep but there was no quality to it, if you understand what I mean." Blue didn't quite know what he meant, but he nodded believably anyways.

Dream suddenly walked into the room with a bright and happy pace. "Up and at 'em you two! We have things to do today." Ink groaned rather dramatically, and Blue sighed in frustration. Blue was generally a bright and happy person, but... today he was just so out of it. He was recovering, for Christ's sake. He wasn't happy about being kidnapped at all, and he had a lot on his mind lately.

But, being him, Blue reflected a bit on what the other two are dealing with. First off, they were immortal GODS who needed to protect and help the millions of AUs out in their Multiverse at any cost. That was already almost a good enough reason to spare them a lecture. And Blue could see why having an active mortal ally would be stressful to deal with, especially when going up against the Dark Sanses, who are by far the most dangerous beings out there. The two Gods had to watch their FRIEND get manhandled and get beaten within an inch of his life every single time they went out to fight. It must be hard on them. But Blue had to really wonder for a second. If they cared so much about him, why would they leave him to get kidnapped? The way it happened was quite stereotypical.

Before Blue could start becoming self conflicted, and start another argument within himself, a screeching ringing startled the three skeletons out of any security and peace they'd found in the last few minutes. Dream flinched harshly and wiped his head to the side and glared at the telephone with an intensity that could slice diamond. Blue had a deep blue bone club materialized in his hand in an instant, his stance tense and ready to strike at a moment's notice. Ink had his paintbrush in hand, his eyes already red, pointed and alert, his body language radiating an aura that could startle the most conditioned soldier.

But it was just a telephone call. After a few moments of just sitting there staring daggers and curses into the poor phone, Blue huffed and flopped back down on the couch with a soft thud and dissipated his club. Ink relaxed soon after, not dismissing his brush yet, and Dream grabbed the phone swiftly, not wasting another second. "Hello?... Uh, yes, we have plenty of time... Yes, we're all here toge..." Dream trailed off and his eyesockets widened, a glimmer of happiness dancing across his face. Blue and Ink looked curiously at their teammate, the two sensing either mischief or pure and utter relief and joy coming their way. Or maybe both.

" _OHMYGOSHYESI'LLTELLTHEMASAP_ " Dream blurted, looking at Blue and Ink with a stupid wide grin. "Core found a lot of useful information about the concert thing. They said that they are actually pretty proud of their work!!" Ink cocked a bone brow in confusion and spoke with a cautious tone. "It's great they found that but... what do you mean that they're 'actually proud'? Core loves all the things that they help with."

The Star Sanses all smiled softly, except Dream, who was practically vibrating with pure euphoria. "Please sit down on the couch, Core!" Dream grinned as he ushered the monochrome seer to the couch. Dream wedged his way between Ink and Blue, hissing at the latter quietly to scoot. He patted the remaining space besides him for Core, who smiled brightly and laid their stuff out on the empty coffee table in front of them. 

Blue blinked a bit, listening as Core started to explain and habitually ignoring Dream's rude gesture. It wasn't a full on conversation, so it was somewhat easier for Blue to follow. Everyone settled in, patiently listening. "So," Core began.

"I have gathered some information about the concert, and although it isn't much to go off of, it's enough to give an idea about how... well, in honesty how thought out this entire event is. First off, general stuff. The place is set in an empty AU, titled "\\\\\\\\\tale" and has 3 fixated portal ports, presumably for crowd control. It is accessible by every AU, which may be a problem with culture clash and whatnot. And the date and time is pretty straightforward, maybe they rely on people to translate timezones? We may need to do our part in sending out important points to others if that's the case. The music selection will mostly consist of EDM, house, alternative rock, electro, and remixes of all sorts of other things. Any more info is in these files here."

Ink interrupted quickly. "Uh, I've never heard of \\\\\\\\\tale. What is it?" Core hummed for a second, than reached towards a binder, flipping through organized pages filled with notes and a greyscale color spectrum. After a while, Core ran their finger across a line or two, their lips moving ever so slightly in sync. "Oh, it's just an empty copy. Nothing dangero-"

Ink coughed, and pushed away from the three on the couch, and puked putred black ink all over the light colored carpet. Blue made a somewhat frustrated, somewhat skeptical grunting sound, and raced to the closest closet to grab cleaning supplies before the ink stained the carpet. Well, badly, anyways. Dream rushed over to Ink, holding him up a bit while Core sped off to the kitchen with a pitiful "oh dear". 

Core scurried back to the living room with a rag and a glass of water in tow. Blue waited until Ink was safely seated on the couch before he began cleaning the carpet vigorously, spraying anti-stain detergent onto the pale flooring, and not holding back with scrubbing. This almost reminded him of the honey-stained floors of his bro's... Blue resisted the urge to knock on his head to erase those past-thoughts out.

Ink rubbed his head, mumbling a soft apology. "Uh..." Ink started slowly. "What were we talking about again..?" Blue sighed, and muttered quiet annoyed curses to himself. Before anyone else could react, Ink glared at Blue, albeit hazily, and he growled defensively. "What's _your_ problem..?" Blue glanced up at Ink with a blank expression. "Ink, I'm sorry, but the last few days have been a bit hard on me, and you and Dream as well. I didn't want to deal with your... uh... condition, so to speak on top of everything else."

Ink paused, his facial expression unreadable. Then, slowly but surely, it twisted into confusion. "What the heck happened? And you mean the puking thing right?" Blue sighed and inquired with a gentle but firm tone, balancing between patient and angry, "Do you remember ANYTHING about the concert?" Ink's eyes narrowed in suspicious perplexity, and he shook his head. Blue huffed, picking the cleaning supplies back up and placing them back where they belonged. 

Dream sighed softly, putting his hand on the back of his fellow immortal. "Ink, I'll fill you in on what happened." Blue sat down in his spot, Core sitting down next to the former. Ink stared at Blue for a second, as Blue stared at nothingness with an exhausted expression. "Blue...?" Dream asked after noticing his teammates vacant air. Blue looked at the people on the couch with him, and slowly voiced his concern. "We need to work on Ink's memory." Ink looked somewhat offended, but before Blue could elaborate his reasoning, Ink blurted out in outrage.

"Yeah, you think I haven't tried?! I've tried taking notes, sending it on my phone, using connections to things or whatever!" Blue blinked at the outburst, surprised Ink got furious about such a thing. He wasn't exactly a self conscious person... maybe feelings from the fight with Dream last night were putting pressure on his already poor self control. "Well, uh... maybe there's something we haven't tried yet..?" Blue suggested. Blue felt rather helpless. Maybe he should have waited until Ink was filled in on the situation before pointing out the age-old nuisance that plagued his mind. 

Ink scoffed, averting his eyes from Blue, with a shaky hiss. "Even if there were alternatives... I don't want to hear them right now. I. Don't. Care." Blue stiffened at the tone, that phrase always seemed to bring back memories after all. He took a deep breath, and-

"Ink, please calm yourself!" Dream begged. Blue blinked and nodded in agreement. "Please?" Ink glared at Blue and Dream. An eternity of silence and harsh tension passed. There was only hostility and anger in Ink's gaze. He was truly offended that Blue thought that it was an easy thing to fix.

Blue was... not in a good mindset. He wanted to smack Ink for not using his brain, he felt like crying or screaming. He wanted to snap at the others for not prioritizing such a huge problem that really needed to be fixed. He was so frustrated and stressed, and he was just so overwhelmed. He was sad and hurt that Ink turned on him so fast as well.

Dream and Core sat helplessly as Ink continued with his rant. "You know what? NO!" he screamed at Blue, grabbing his upper arm with a steely death grip. Dream gasped, reaching out to Ink to make him stop, but Ink pushed him back down. "Dude what the-" Blue panicked. It was too familiar. Too close. Too parental.

Core sat uselessly on the couch. They were worried out of their mind, as well as Dream, but they simply didn't know any of the skeletons, besides Ink, to do anything for them in the situation. If they said something, they were truly worried about the repercussions that would stem from Ink later on.

Blue struggled to get away from the Protector's angry grasp, his mind tittering between pure panic and a sense of normalcy. Ink dragged Blue to a back room. Dream sprinted after the two other skeletons before jumping and holding Ink in place. He could sense that all Ink wanted to do was to hurt Blue, and it made Dream **_sick_**. Blue released himself from Ink, running to his room before he had the chance to get caught again. 

"ALL I WANTED TO TO WAS TALK TO HIM IN A SEPARATE ROOM!" Ink screamed at Dream and he tried to struggle out of his companion's grip. Dream held on tighter and said in a calming voice. "No, you didn't. You wanted to hurt him all because he wanted to get rid of your memory problem. He didn't know it would offend you." Ink still struggled, although too a much lesser degree. "C-c'mon Dream! That was a horrible time to bring it up though! Give me some credit here!" Dream squeezed tighter. "You don't deserve credit here, Inky. Calm down, please." Ink stopped struggling, and began to melt into the tight grip. "I... I'm so sorry..." he whispered. "You need to apologize to Blue, not me. But I forgive you anyways! And, uh, give Blue a minute to cool off before talking. He's probably really mad." Dream released his hug, and looked at Ink as Ink smiled. "Ok.." 

The two walked back to the living room where Core was sitting. Dream was beginning to shake as he sat down on the couch, and Core noticed. "Dream..?" Core asked fearfully. "I'm fi... fine..." The sentence started out confident, but then Dream shivered and collapsed on Ink, who was beside him. Ink flinched, as he started to panic as well. "Uh??" Ink's confused voice rasped. "Oh. Uh. Dream probably passed out because of the abundance of negative emotions," Core commented calmly. "It would make sense after all."

Ink nodded, getting up after shrugging Dream off of his side onto the couch so that he was laying where Ink was formerly sitting. Core got off of the couch, lifting Dream's legs up and helped Ink shift Dream's unconscious form into a seemingly comfortable position. A blanket was draped over Dream, and the Guardian of Positivity's golden crown was removed and placed on the table.

Meanwhile, Blue laid on his bed, experiencing one of the worst panic attacks he's ever had. He was in the past, and the present and future paid him no mind. 

  
~~~[]~~~

  
Hate, worry, apprehension, fear, anxiety, panic, frustration, anger, nervousness, sadness, and betrayal.

Nightmare's single resting eye opened from his slumber. He took a deep breath, relieved at the singular negative emotions coming from an unknown source. He stood from his simple bed, leaving and walking towards the kitchen, where his fa-... minions... were eating breakfast.

"Mornin' Boss!" Cross grinned. "Good morning everyone," Nightmare greeted, walking to the coffee machine, by which Horror was leaning on the counter, his singular eyesight fixated on the filling pot. "What's gotten you up so early?" Horror inquired, slowly. He was never a quick speaker, and the gang respected that. "You're one to talk," Killer snickered. Everyone responded with various levels of laughter and chuckles. "Well," Nightmare began. "I woke up because there was a huge influx of negative emotions from some random unknown place. And I have a feeling that if we go there, we can really fuck up whoever has those feeling, y'know?"

Dust grinned creepily. "Soo you're saying this isn't a slaughter, but a torture?" Nightmare chuckled, "That's one way of putting it. I have the coordinates so we can go right after breakfast. I've never seen code like it before though, we should be careful." All the Sanses agreed, as they began to cook and sip on their preferred drinks. 

  
Little do they know...


	3. [UPDATE]

Hey, sorry guys, but I'm not going to continue this fanfic. I had an idea that I really liked, but I sadly can't find the motivation to continue it. So, I apologize to anyone who might have liked this story.

On another note, I was hoping that one of you amazing readers could throw me a promt for a oneshot or a short story (like, 3 chapters tops). 

Any and all input is greatly appreciated. Criticism or otherwise, seeing people comment on my works gives me a motivation boost like you wouldn't believe. It's what keeps me writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: undertaleartistshit


End file.
